The Ultimate Alchemist
by samuelxelric
Summary: Eric...Eric Elric...call me that, it's what everyone else calls me...even though I don't deserve to even have a name. RosexOC EdxWinry


**Summary:**Eric is the best friend of the Elric brothers, he's frequently called "The Third Elric Brother" by the people who know him and the Elrics. He's also the lover of Rose, the girl of his dreams, and he's also got an automail arm from trying to give The Portal of Truth more toll for Edward and Alphonse's mother Trisha. One last fact about him, he's a state alchemist, no one knows it either...his title...The Ultimate Alchemist

**Notice:**I don't own FMA (sadly) only the OC Eric in this story, I'll try to update this story and make new chapters as soon as I can, but as you'll see towards the end that I started getting less ideas, I'm planning a big fight in later chapters. Oh and about the little make out scene towards the end, that's as far as this story will go, no actual sex will be present in this story, only brief make out sessions will be in this. Oh yeah if you don't like RosexOC or EdxWinry then just don't read this. One last thing, this is based off FMA:Brotherhood, sorry but I just like Brotherhood better

* * *

The cool breeze blew his long blonde hair braided in the back with his bangs over one eye towards the left. His deep, icy, metallic-blue eyes scanned the landscape as the familiar long trench coat, colored dark grey instead of red, blew in the breeze as well. He had a large scar where his left arm would be in the form of a metal arm, and his black gloves covered both hands. He finally turned away from the edge of the cliff and faced the shorter boy standing there

"What do you want Edward?" he said when he noticed him

"Eric, show me your left arm...now" Edward replied

Eric pulled off the black glove on his left hand to reveal the automail hand underneath

"Winry told me you tried to bring back my mom...it's none of your concern about her...it's my job to bring her back" Edward said as the wind blew his hair as well

"I thought that Truth had taken a body and a leg as toll and she still didn't come back, that maybe it needed more toll"

"That's just idiotic Eric…you know that that's not how the portal works, you could've died." Edward said glaring at him

"You're confusing me with someone who gives a shit" Eric said putting his glove back on and walking past Edward "Tell Rose I'll be home in 2 days" he said while walking away.

"She'll be happy to know that Eric" Edward said facing away from him as he walked away.

"I figured" Eric said as he disappeared into the distance

Edward turned to see that he was already gone and started heading back to Risembool to tell Rose what he had said.

2 days later….

Eric walked up to the small house he called home for many years and smiled remembering who was waiting for him inside. He walked in to find Rose sitting on the couch, she looked up at him and a smile formed across her face. She jumped up and hugged Eric very tight, snuggling against his chest.

"I missed you Eric! So much!" She said while snuggling against him.

Eric smiled and held her in his arms "I missed you too Rose…I love you"

* * *

"I can't believe it's been so long since we've gotten to be close" Eric said holding Rose in his arms while they laid down in their bed together.

"I know Eric….I've missed it so much…I love you" She said looking up at him and unbraided his long golden hair and brushed his bangs away from his icy eyes.

"I love you too Rose" he replied and leaned down to tenderly kiss her lips.

She pressed her lips back against his gently but with a slight hint of passion, a deep needing passion that seemed intensified by months of want and need.

Eric sensed her need and fed it by leaning into the kiss and deepening it as he slowly slipped his tongue into her mouth, exploring her mouth.

Rose responded by wrestling her tongue against his, demanding control.

Eric finally won the tongue war going on in their mouths and finally pulled away slightly. "I've missed the feeling of your tongue my sweet Rose, so warm and slick….very enjoyable…I'm glad I'm the only one that gets to taste your tongue, no one else deserves to…hell I don't even deserve to"

"Yes you do Eric, you might not think so but you're very sweet, and caring, and you're actually very handsome," she giggled and kissed his nose "and you always love me with all you're heart, so the least I can do is let you kiss me, trust me you deserve so much more" she snuggled close to him and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight my love" Eric kissed her lips softly and closed his eyes as well.

The couple slept peacefully through the night, cuddled together. The next morning Eric woke up first and went downstairs where Edward and Alphonse were already eating their breakfast. He walked and sat down in the seat next to Edward.

"Morning Eric, did you and Rose sleep well last night?" Alphonse's voice said from the armor his soul was in.

"Morning Al, yeah we slept fine. What did you do all night Al? I know you don't sleep anymore" Eric said

"I read some of the old alchemy text books that we have around here" Alphonse said.

Eric stood up and put on his jacket, already in his clothes. "I'll be home soon, tell Rose that I'll be back in a few hours" he said as he walked out the front door.

"I'm sure she'll be thrilled about this" Edward said with a small smirk.

* * *

**Author's note:**I know it may be a slight bit of a cliff hanger but this is all my stressed out little brain could think up, I've got a lot of stuff going on right now, my grades are slipping, my girlfriend is pissed, and a whole lot more. I'll try to update when I can. Review or flame, whichever you want


End file.
